


still beautiful

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: After reuniting in the locker room, Lydia wipes her tears on Stiles' flannel. He reminds her that she shouldn't care about people seeing her cry.Short stydia 6x10 drabble.





	still beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> You can [blame](https://twitter.com/Romione_Stydia/status/989520291163508737) [Farah](https://twitter.com/stlnskissmartin/status/989545229656121344) for this.

For the longest time, it was only Lydia, holding onto him as he held onto her, their breaths in sync. It’s only when she shifts ever so slightly in his arms that Stiles is reminded of where they are, that the fight is far from over _(but hell, it feels like it should be, like the storm has passed, now that he is in her arms, and he knows how it feels to kiss her the way he’s always wanted to, and his feelings for her are clear as day, no longer needing to be hidden because she feels the same.)_

She presses her forehead into his shoulder, a seemingly affectionate nuzzle. Then he hears her shaky gasp and realises she is crying.

He brings one hand to the back of her head and waits for her to lean back into his touch and lift her head.

Her hands shift as she adjusts to look up at him. Her fingers grazing the back of his neck sends a shiver down his spine. The good kind. He stares into her eyes, (the last thing he saw before he had been ripped from reality; he thought he’d never see them again) wide, doe-eyed, and shining with tears.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, then pitches forward again, rubbing her face against his chest. The action makes his heart trip. She’s wiping her tears with his flannel. It almost makes him laugh.

“Hey,” he tells her, stroking the back of her head, running his fingers through her long tresses. Her strawberry blonde hair is like silk between his fingers. She relaxes with each graze of his fingertips against her scalp, and it melts his heart, the realisation that he anchors her as much as she does him.

That’s all he’s ever wanted to be.

“You don’t need to care about people seeing you cry, remember?” he says softly.

She inhales sharply as the corners of her mouth jerk upwards hesitantly. It eventually gives way to a tremulous smile, and she nods vigorously.

“I remember.”

Then she’s surging forward again, wrapping her arms oh so tightly around him. He presses back immediately, instinctively, their bodies yearning to merge into the same space.

_I remember everything._

“I missed you,” she sobs into his neck.

He buries his face in her hair.  _I missed you too_ , is what he wants to say, but different words leave his lips.

“I know,” he whispers. And for the first time in his life, he understands what those words mean.

_I know how it feels._

_I felt the same way too._


End file.
